


Another etho

by 420_im_lonely



Series: MCYT trauma stuff [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Blood, Gore, Ouch, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420_im_lonely/pseuds/420_im_lonely
Summary: Etho was caught. He was captured. And all the hermits had to watch.
Series: MCYT trauma stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190951
Kudos: 9





	Another etho

“Its a fine deal, and I’d implore you to take it.” Evil Xisuma leaned back, resting his arm on the chair that Etho was tied too, before them, there was a bright screen, the real Xisuma had gathered everyone when they discovered Evil X had kidnapped Etho, and they were all gathered and secure, currently, Evil X looked down at the screen and laughed, soaking up the horror on the other hermits faces. On their screen, they could only see Etho.

Etho was chained to a chair, his mask and headband thrown aside and his hair pulled back, he tried to turn away from the screen, trying to hid his face, but it proved useless. His eyes where half open and his breathing was shallow, everything was muted around him, his hearing was off and his sight was wavy, it was obvious that Evil X had drugged him. Words wouldn’t come to him and he felt like his head as stuffed with cotton. He could, however, feel the long spikes driven into his arms, screwing him to the chair, there where 2 in each bicep and a third on his forearms, there was also a heavy metal collar resting on his neck, spikes at the sides that would dig into his skin, keeping him from moving his head.

Apparently, Xisuma’s answer had taken too long. Evil X chuckled and gave them a final warning before beginning his work. On the table nearby, there was a drill, a few bolts, and a heavy muzzle. Evil X flicked up and secured a few pieces of metal that rested firmly against Ethos temples, he couldn’t move his head at all now. Evil X casually pressed the muzzle to Ethos face and marked out the 9 bolts would go.

“E.X. Please dont do this,” Xisuma begged his brother through the screen, Evil X smiled, he clicked his tongue.

“Dear darling little brother, i thought you knew better that this.” He laughed one last time before muting Xisuma’s screen, still letting the other hermits hear him.

Evil X picked up the drill, spinning it with a practiced ease, he casually pressed it to the cheekbone under Ethos left eye. With a final glance at the screen, he began to drill.

Xb fell back onto the floor, trying his hardest to not look at the screen, Doc and Bdubs where shaking slightly, all they could do was listen to their friends pained crying, Beef was completely still, his expression a mix of rage and fear and pain. Tango and Flase stood fuming to the side, and Keralis’s knuckles had gone white from the grip he had on his sword. Iskall held Stress’s hand, she too, looked ready to tear Evil X apart, Grian and curled his arms up and tucked his face away in Mumbos dress jacket, the taller kept his eyes shut and held onto Grian like a lifeline.

“Better stay awake Snow White.” Evil X slipped the muzzle over the bolts, Etho was ready to pass out and to keep him lucid, Evil X pressed the blade of his knife to Etho’s wrist, very casually, he pressed down and giggled when he heard the satisfying snap of a tendon. Etho cried out, though his jaw was held firmly shut by the heavy muzzle, “Can’t do a halfway job, now can i?”

Evil X screwed the bolts into place, humming as Etho went unresponsive in the chair. He turned to the screen while he cleaned off his tools.

“Wanna know what’s great? I messed with your oh so sacred rules!” Evil X exclaimed, waving the blood stained drill in the air. “Now you respawn where you die! And you respawn with your wounds,” Evil X draped his arms over the back of the chair, “But I haven’t tried it yet, so now or never!” With a sadistic glint he drove his knife into Ethos neck, Etho twitched for a seconds before fading away, the comms buzzed.

EthosLab was slain by EvilXisumaVoid

There was a slight flickering before Etho materialized again, still chain, still muzzled, still bloodily.

“Worked like a charm! I can have some fun now cant i?”

The death messages didnt stop flooding the chat for quite awhile


End file.
